


Best Sensation

by Makaalbarn1485



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, M/M, Romance, johnil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 14:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makaalbarn1485/pseuds/Makaalbarn1485
Summary: [JOHNIL] [DECLARATIONS OF LOVE]This text declare my love for you





	Best Sensation

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii this is my first text in english hope you like it

**+++**

 

Know's the best sensation in the world?

Waking in the morning by your side and know it get up smiling for me, saying me good morning and holding me strongly. Let’s go take a shower together and have a nice breakfast. Out with holding hands up until work and time to say goodbye, we will a hug, we will go kiss and say: “See you soon, baby”. And until you get home you've already arrived and received me with a bigger smile in the world and a nice dinner, seeing a good film with a good night with conversation and sex, because i know i can count on you. We sleep and dream about good things and the other days are the same, but also days of fighting and days that we will get tired even to eat, days when we not will be talking to each other.

But also, even so, with fights by the way and bad days, the best sensation in the world will see you wake up, smiling and say “good morning”. And to know that you love me how i love you Moon Taeil.

**+++**


End file.
